Unexpected
by ColorMeTris
Summary: Set after the Strigoi battle in Shadow Kiss, Dimitri survived and Rose finds an unexpected consequence to being shadow-kissed. When her life if put to the test, she will have to face obstacles that could jeopardize her becoming a guardian.
1. What would have happened?

I woke up abruptly to the sound of someone at my door. It only took me a second to know who it was. I could feel Lissa's worry though our bond.

"One minuet Liss," I called to her as I looked to the alarm clock on my desk. Shit! It was supposed to meet her and Christian for lunch but when I had come back to my dorm room to gather my thoughts, something I did a lot lately since the attack on the school, I guess I had fallen asleep.

I don't know why but lately I had been feeling really tired. I walked to the door and opened it to see Lissa with a look on her face that mimicked the way she was feeling. "Why did you ditch us at lunch. We were looking for you everywhere." She stormed in the room and sat on the bed. I could feel a little bit of anger stir up in her once she realized that I wasn't injured nor looked sick.

"I'm sorry. I guess I've been under a lot of stress lately and just dosed off."

Okay, dosed off was an understatement. I had fully passed out and had missed the rest of the school day. Not that it would have mattered much. The attack had happened during our field experience and though the school gave us a few days off to grieve for the fallen Moroi and guardians it seemed like the school was bouncing back to its normal routine. I on the other hand was still on half shift with guarding Christian so most of my time was spent in my dorm or training with Dimitri whenever he had the time away from his shifts of pretending to be a Strigoi.

Dimitri pretending to be a Strigoi. Whenever I thought about this my heart gave a sign of relief. I had gone with the group of guardians, and some brave fire using Moroi teachers, on a rescue mission to save some of the students that had been taken by Strigoi. The mission was a dangerous one as it was never heard of that so many Strigoi gathered together the way they did. A lot of people were lost during the battle but I almost lost the most important one to me. I could still see the Strigoi as clearly now as I did that day; with his blonde hair and red ringed eyes. He had surprised Dimitri and the two of them grappled on the ground.

Dimitri struggled against the brute strength of the Strigoi. I was frozen as I watched the two of them fight for dominance. The guardians closest to me were in the middle of their own struggles to lend him assistance and just when it seemed like the Strigoi was getting the upper hand I made a move. I didn't have time to run at them and plunge my stake into the Strigoi's chest so I figured a distraction would at least give Dimitri the seconds he needed to finish the job. In one swift motion I grabbed the largest rock in front of me that fit into my hand and with all the strength I had left in me I chucked it at the Strigoi's back.

Of course it didn't hurt him, but it did cause him to flinch which gave Dimitri the opening. As he dug his stake through the rib cage of the Strigoi I could not help but think about the countless times he made me show him where to stab a Strigoi on a practice dummy to get access to its heart. I knew before the Strigoi fell that Dimitri didn't miss his target and he quickly pushed the lifeless body off him and ran to where we were. Soon the remaining Strigoi were either killed off or had fled the scene and the group headed back to the school. With everyone else well ahead of us, Dimitri and I were the last to arrive and before we crossed the border in to the school grounds he stopped me and pulled me towards a tree to give us a little bit of coverage. He then looked at me for the first time since his close call.

"Roza. I―" He looked like he either could not find the words or he was still shook from his near death experience. I thought he was going to say thanks or something but what he did was even better than words. He pulled me into his arms and for a second I worried that someone would be able to see us thought the thin tree trunk. The look in his eyes told me that even if they did it would not matter "I love you Roza."

He cupped his hands over my face and brought his lips to mine. They were warm on mine and made the cold around us fade. Kissing him, I thought back to the cabin where we made love. It seemed like so much time had passed since then but I could remember every detail about it. He pulled away and I could not help but look to see if anyone noticed us. It seemed like they were preoccupied with more pressing matters though. I was just so relived that I didn't lose Dimitri.

Despite the one way connection we had, Lissa could tell what I was feeling sometimes. The small amount of anger she had in her had gone away when she saw the change in my face.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" She gave me a concerned look. When the group had made its way back from the battle, Lissa's life has changed drastically. Everyone now knew of her Spirit abilities as she had healed a lot of the injured students and staff. At first I didn't want to talk about what had happened at the caves. I knew she was stressed enough without me telling her my deepest secret about Dimitri and I and how I had almost lost him, but she somehow got it out of me. I didn't tell her the whole truth though. I just told her that we had become good friends during our training and that I had grown strong feelings for him. I left out the part that he returned those feelings for me as well.

"Rose, Dimitri's okay. You saved him," She said as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. It's just―" I let out a sign. "What would I have done if he would have died." I didn't want to think about it, but the idea of him being gone forever never left my thoughts.

Lissa didn't say anything but her thoughts gave her away. She thought that I was holding onto this non-existent reality too much and thought I should let if go before it drives me insane.

"Don't worry Liss. I'm okay." She gave me a small smile before looking at the time.

"I'm supposed to meet up with Adrian in a little bit," Lissa said as she sat up from the bed. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

I gave her a nod, "Yes, I'll be fine. Have fun with Adrian." As she walked through the door I took a step forward. "Only not too much fun, okay. Christian is worried about you two enough as it is."

"Nothing is going on between me and Adrian Ivashkov," she said, shaking her head.

"I know that Liss. But Christian doesn't seem to get that sometimes."

"I'll be on my best behavior. Promise." She turned and headed down the hallway as I shut the door behind her. I looked in the mirror. Yikes! My hair was a mess. I gave it a quick brush before pulling it into a high ponytail before heading out in search for Dimitri. After all the dark thoughts of what might have happened with him I just really wanted to see him now.

* * *

 **This is my first ever story here on Fanfiction. If you like this chapter please leave me some feedback. I would love to know what you think so far!  
**


	2. It's just not fair!

After leaving the novices' dorm, it didn't take me too long to find Dimitri. Since I had slept in so long, most students would be finishing up with dinner or just catching up with their friends around the school. I was lucky enough to catch Dimitri in the last half hour of his shift in the cafeteria but was caught off guard when I noticed he wasn't alone.

"Oh, hi Tasha. I didn't know you were here." Tasha Ozera stood beside Dimitri, her raven-black hair falling loosely around her heart shaped face, covering half of the purplish scar across her left cheek.

"I just came for a quick visit. After everything that happened last week I just thought I would come and see how everyone was. My nephew told me all about the two of you in the battle." Her pale blue eyes gleamed as she talked about Christian fighting alongside Dhampirs. Tasha was one of the few Moroi who were all for those who wish to be able to fight the Strigoi with the guardians. She had been teaching Christian some techniques that she has learned from her many years of training and it was clear that she was proud of his progress.

I looked at Dimitri, like most days his hair was pulled back. His dark brown eyes stayed focused on me as Tasha and I exchanged a few more words before she started her goodbyes.

"I'd better be heading off. Rose," she gave me a nod goodbye before looking back at Dimitri, "and I'll see you early tomorrow morning Dimka."

There were only a couple small groups of students still in the room with us. I waited for her to leave through the doors of the cafeteria before I turned back to Dimitri and spoke. "What's happening tomorrow morning?"

"Guardian Alto and I are taking a couple students into the city. Tasha asked If she could accompany us so she could do some shopping."

My eyes lit up. I haven't been shopping in so long and it would be nice to get out of the school for a little bit. "Can I come?" I asked him with the most pleading and adorable smile I could master. For a second I thought it worked as he gave me one of his rare smiles.

"I'm sorry. You can't come." His smile faded as quickly as he made it. I knew it was a long shot. Getting the day off to leave the school wasn't something that came easy. Especially now that the school was being so touchy with security. But I kept pushing anyway.

"But my birthday is in two days, Comrade. Can't I get some sort of special treatment for that?" My birthday hadn't really come up in conversation from anyone lately. I wasn't sure if people had forgotten or they were just too distracted to talk about it. Usually by now I would be getting tons of questions from Lissa about what I wanted as a gift or what special activities I wanted to do that day. But this year it was different. I was different. I was trying to use the birthday card to get out of the school but actually celebrating the event didn't really matter much to me. I didn't mind that people were not making it a big thing.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I can't." I frowned at his answer but I could tell that he really was sorry. He knew how much I liked shopping. Especially when those days will be long gone after graduation. Once I become an official guardian I won't have much time to do a lot of things I used to.

I let out a sign. "Fine. I guess I'll just spend the last days of being seventeen alone." It was petty to try and guilt him to let me go but lately I've had so much time to myself that it was doing more harm than good.

"You have Lissa to keep you company," He told me. Sure, Lissa would keep me company if I asked her but she and Adrian had been using up every spare minuet left of the school year to practice spirit that I felt uncomfortable taking her away from it. Once we graduate she will be too busy with collage and royal business to spend extra hours exploring the mysteries of her rare magic. It also didn't help that Queen Tatiana has been keeping an extra eye on Lissa ever since she offered her a spot in Lehigh collage as well as guide her through her royal duties as the last of the Dragomir line. Lissa had too much going on right now for me to be needy.

"I guess your right." I didn't want to tell him that things between me and Lissa were still a bit off. Though I haven't been to any therapy sessions in weeks I still remember my revelation as to why I've been slowly pulling away from her. I was tired of not being able to do the things she could simply because I was a Dhampir guardian and my whole life has always been the same. They come first. She was able to have a normal, open, relationship with anyone and I'm tired of having to keep mine and Dimitri's relationship a secret. Even being next to him right now I can't do anything. I would love for us to pull each other into our arms and kiss like we did that night in the cabin. But we have to keep the secret going. At least until graduation. That's when we agreed was the best time to go public with our feelings for one another. Even though we knew that we would get a lot of backlash afterwards. After all, it's highly looked down upon for two Dhampirs to be in a relationship.

The last of the bodies in the cafeteria had left as well as the other guardian securing the room. Now it was just Dimitri and I alone for the first time in a ages. As soon as the room was empty he brushed his fingers over mine. I felt an electric shock though my body as it wanted more. Our hands clasped together and he rubbed his thumb over mine. For the longest time we just looked into each others eyes without words. Being this close to him, I could smell his aftershave. That intoxicating smell that I loved so much. Then a thought came to mind.

"Will I see you on my birthday?" I wasn't sure if he was on duty that night or not but it would mean the world to me if I could have some privacy with him on that day.

He flashed me another one of those rare smiles that I lived for. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled back at him. If only he knew how I get the little feeling in my stomach each every time I see him smile.

I looked down at our hands again. His were warm around mine and I didn't want to ever let go. "You know, soon we won't have to sneak around corners anymore."

"I know." The look in his eyes told me that he wished these next two months would skate by as quickly as possible.

"Then we could go on an actual date." It was more of a question than a statement. Our "dates" in the past haven't technically been real dates at all. They were us flirting at practice or the few times we were alone in a car together making long trips outside of the academy. I wondered what a date with Dimitri would be like. Would he wear a tie? Would he buy me flowers? I hoped that if he ever did bring me flowers they would not be roses. I was not a fan of rose related stuff. Well, except maybe the rose necklace that broke the barrier between mine and Dimitri's feelings. Sure, the psychopath, Victor Dashkov had given it to me in hopes that Dimitri and I would have been preoccupied with a lust charm in order for him to kidnap Lissa and use her healing abilities on him but that necklace made us face the fact that we had strong feelings for one another. Feelings that we could no longer suppress that had led us here today.

"I know," He said with a nod.

I wasn't sure if his short answers were because he had some secret plan for the two of us after my graduation and he just didn't want to give anything away or because he was still being lost in my eyes. Either way I was hopeful.

"Dimitri, I don't want to wait until graduation to go out with you." I looked at him pleadingly. "I don't want to wait to be with you."

"I know Roza." He gave me an apologetic look. "You know how much I wish it was different but like I've told you so many times before, me being your teacher and with our difference in age, the school will not see it the way you and I will. They won't see how much we care about each other." There was pain in his eyes now. He knew how much it hurt the both of us not being able to act on our impulses. "If us being together were to come out right now there will be coincidences."

"I know. It's just not fair."

"It might not be fair," He pulled his hand away from mine and brushed my cheek. "but it's how it has to be until your ties with the school are over. Then we will be free to be us."

Him using the word us made my heart flutter a little. I may not like our rules but I know enough to know that he was right. I gave him an understanding nod, not wanting to press the matter any further. He leaned in and kissed my forehead and all of my heartache went away.

"I understand, I just love you so much Dimitri," I leaned my head further into his hand that still brushed my cheek.

"I love you too Rose. Just be patient please."

Just then we heard the doors of the cafeteria start to open and quickly pulled away from one another as a group of students, some Moroi and some Dhampir, laughed their way into the room. I looked back at Dimitri who had his professional look on his face once more. Just like that, duty calls and our private moment was done. I really hate rules.

"I guess I'll see you on my birthday." I was hoping that we would see each other tomorrow as well but I wasn't sure how long he and the others would be in the city. "You sure I can't come with you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you soon Rose."He didn't answer my question but I knew it to be a no and with that I left the cafeteria feeling both happy and sad at the same time.

* * *

 **I'm really happy that so many of you are liking the story so far. Some have asked how often I will be updating. I hope to write at least two chapters a week, more if my creative juices feels like they can't stop. I have so many things planned for this story and can't wait for you all to read them. Keep leaving your feedback please! Any suggestions are highly valued! I also want to add that I have made a Romitri fanvideo on youtube for those who are interested. The song I use in the video is performed by Dimitri himself, Danila Kozlovsky. The link in on my profile.  
**

 ** _(ps. next chapter will be lemony!)_**


	3. Happy birthday Rosemarie!

****WARNING: Sexually explicit content****

I didn't sleep much last night. My thoughts were focused on yesterday. I was on guardian duty with Christian which helped distract me from my inner thoughts. I didn't see Dimitri at all, which bummed me out, but Lissa spent a couple hours with Christian and me after classes were over. We opted to watch a movie in one of the schools lounges. Though, I had to keep watch for any pretend Strigoi, and the occasional check-ins that the guardians made in common areas like this one, it felt like old times. It had been so long since we just spent a day acting like normal high school students. It was nice but something still felt off. Neither of them mentioned my birthday either. After the movie we headed to the cafeteria for dinner and I thought I would casually press on the matter.

"So, any plans for tomorrow?" I asked as they sat next to me, both opting for a small snack to eat as opposed to my full plate of food. Before the movie we stopped by the feeders and got their daily fix so they were not as hungry as I was.

Lissa gave Christian a look which made me hopeful that they had something planned that involved singing Happy Birthday Rose. I tried to read Lissa's thoughts to get a hint or something but fell short.

"Well, after class I have my therapy appointment and after that Adrian and I were going to work more on his healing skills. You really should join us. It's been awhile since you've seen his progress. He's getting pretty good."

I didn't speak at first. I was a little baffled that she had really forgot my birthday. It was not until Christian joined in that I snapped out of my disbelief.

"I could use the company," He said with a smile. "Even if it's yours."

I knew he was joking. We had that sort of relationship where we pretended that we were not as good of friends as we had grown to be. Before he and Lissa were officially a couple I thought I had good reasons to dislike him but after seeing him with Lissa and running into a Strigoi battle with him at my side, I had warmed up to him. Still, we liked to keep our little taunts at each other going.

"Sure. I will be there." I tried to keep my smile from giving away the hurt I felt. This really was not like the Lissa I know and love.

I laid awake in bed for another ten minuets. It was my birthday today and I wondered if my friends had remembered about it overnight. Once my alarm blared for the third time, I threw myself out of bed and quickly showered and dressed before making my way to grab some breakfast before my training started with Dimitri.

When I entered the gym afterwards I was surprised to see that Dimitri was not there. I was sure we were supposed to meet today for practice. He didn't say anything otherwise when we talked in the cafeteria the other day. I was beginning to feel like this day was just going to keep getting worse.

I went back to my room. I had a stack of homework I needed to complete that guardian Alberta had given me during my half-time days that I have been putting off. I still had a few hours to go before Lissa and Christian were free from classes. The papers they gave me were easy but took me a while to finish. Some were assignments that I had already done throughout the year while others were essays I had to write on certain techniques I would use in different situations against a Strigoi. By the time I was done I was bored out of my mind and getting a little stir crazy from being in my room for so long that I nearly burst into tears of joy when I heard a knock on my door and felt Lissa's presence. I could feel excitement coming from her but her thoughts didn't give away the reason. I thought she said she had therapy at this time?

I opened the door for her and she greeted me with a smile. Christian was with her, no surprise there. "Hey, we're going to meet Adrian right now. You are still coming right?" If I had doubts about going to one of their practices before they walked in, I didn't have them now. I gave her a nod and let her lead the way.

We made small talk as we walked through the halls of the school. I grew curious when we made a turn opposite of the one to the classroom they usually used for spirit practice. I was going to ask where we were going but then they stopped in front of one of the many small banquet rooms the school had. I felt more excitement coming from Lissa and before I could make any assumptions she opened the double doors for us and I was immediately filled with so many emotions that I almost started to cry.

This room was the smallest banquet room the school had but inside it was filled with all the people I cared for most. I was greeted with a birthday cheer and above everyone's head was a large banner that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE. I looked around the room. Adrian and Eddie were to the left. To the right, I was even more surprised to see my mother standing next to Tasha. I looked at Lissa with a questioning look. How did she pull this off? How did she keep this secret from me? I looked back inside the room and my eyes fell on Dimitri. He was in the middle of everyone. He had a big smile on his face. One that didn't fade too quickly as I walked up to him.

"Is this why there wasn't practice today?" He nodded and told me happy birthday.

"I cannot believe this. I thought everyone forgot." I took another look around the room. There was a table filled with different snacks and drinks, non alcoholic of course. Another table had a single layered cake on it that was decorated with red roses. I didn't even mind the roses. Around the cake was a couple gift which sparked my curiosity.

"Thank you all for doing this for me," So much for holding in those tears. I quickly cleared them from my face before Lissa grabbed my arm and positioned me in the center of everyone. She had a disposable camera in her hand and her expression told me that there was no way of getting out of taking pictures.

Everyone leaned in as she snapped several shots of us before asking Christian to take some with her in them. After she was satisfied with using up an entire roll of film she let us go to mingle. I walked over to my mom, who I had yet to talk to.

"How are you even here?" I asked her.

"I asked to use some of my vacation time. You didn't think I would miss your eighteenth birthday did you?" I didn't want to answer. Honestly she was the last person I thought would be here but was really happy that she was.

"Thank you," I told her as I gave her a hug before making my rounds to thanking and hugging my other guests. While I talked with everyone, Dimitri sat alone at the end of the banquet table with an empty glass in his hand. My smile grew wider as I sat next to him.

"Hey Comrade, you do know that at parties you're supposed to socialize right." Before he could reply, Lissa came up behind me. She handed me a glass of punch and took a seat next to us.

"You should have seen your face when you came in. I wish I could have taken a picture of it." Through our bond I could feel how proud of herself she was that she didn't give the surprise away through her thoughts. "It almost killed me to keep this from you for so long."

"I love it. It's all amazing but why the surprise? Why the party. It's not like your usual birthday planning."

She looked at Dimitri and then back at me. "To be honest, it was Dimitri who came up with the idea." I looked at him with questions.

"I asked him if he could take Christian and I to the city to get you a gift. He asked what the plans were for your birthday and he suggested that we bring your mom to visit and then the idea of a surprise party just kind of got made." In the back of her head she made the note that Dimitri must really care for me if he would go through so much trouble to make my birthday so special. I was sure her thought was meant for me to hear. Only knowing that I had a crush on Dimitri and not yet involved with him, she thought I would like to hear that. She also felt a little guilt that she didn't come up with the idea herself. I gave Dimitri a grateful look.

"But how did you do all this," I motioned to around the room. "You all were so busy."

"I didn't take any students to the city yesterday. Lissa gave me a list of things to get. The banner, the food. Tasha was also given a list of items to get for her; that is why she was at the academy." Everything clicked into my head now. Lissa being so distant was a way for her to keep the secret. Dimitri not letting me go with him into the city. All the people I cared about still cared about me. I could not wish for a better gift than that.

Speaking of gifts. Lissa suddenly wanted me to open mine. She practically pulled my arm out of its socket as she brought me to the table with the gifts. Everyone slowly circled around us. Lissa handed me the first gift. It was from her and was wrapped in a gold bag with white tissue paper. I opened it up to find several makeup products; some lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, etc. My barely eighteen year old self wanted to jump for joy. It had been so long since I had makeup. Being stuck in a year round school, It was never easy to get hold of. I gave Lissa a hug before she handed me the next gift.

This one was wrapped in a thick purple paper. It looked like it could possible be a shoe-box. Lissa told me it was from my mom. I opened the wrapping paper without hesitation, curious as to what my mother could have gotten me. The last gift she gave me was my Nazar which I wore around my neck. Under the wrapping paper was a wooden case that had floral etchings into the wood. I lifted the lid to the case and was awestruck. Inside was a silver stake. A Strigoi killing silver steak that had a rose carved into the bottom of it. I was beginning to think my loathing of all things rose related was coming to an end because this gorgeous.

I looked at my mother in disbelief. "I― I don't know what to say."

"I figured since you have the marks proving that you know how to use one then you should have one of your own."

"Thank you mom. I love it."

I opened the rest of the gifts. Adrian's was a bottle of perfume. Tasha's was a dress that looked expensive. Christian told me that my gift from him was the cake; saying he had baked it for me himself which I didn't hesitate to devour once we were all served some. Soon after that people began to say their goodbyes and once curfew was starting to approach Lissa, Christian, and Eddie made their way back to their rooms, giving me their final birthday wishes and hugs. Then it was just me and Dimitri in the empty room.

I was ready to tell him goodnight when he spoke before me, "I have another surprise for you Roza." It always filled my heart to hear him call me Roza.

"Wow Comrade, you're just full of surprises today." We packed my gifts into one bag and he motioned for me to the door and I followed him out. We walked across the campus, making sure we were not seen. Even though I was eighteen now, the rules about curfew still applied. As soon as we walked to the heart of the secondary campus I knew where we were going.

With every step we took the cabin grew closer and my heart beat faster. Dimitri took my hand when we were far enough for anyone to see. Once we were in the cabin nothing held us back and Dimitri pulled me into his arms and lifted my lips to his. The way he kissed me was so pure and blissful. There was no doubt in my mind that we were each others soul mate. When we pulled away from each other his kiss still burned on my lips.

"You didn't bring me all this way just to kiss me did you?" I asked a moment later. "Not that I'm complaining."

He brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "I thought we could watch a movie." He motioned to the bed. Laying on top of a couple layers of blankets was a laptop with a little blue box on it with a white bow tying it together.

My eyes lit up. "Like a date?" I asked.

"Yes, like a date." He nodded with a grin as he walked over to the bed and picked up the little box. "But first, I got you a present."

I took the box from him and slowly unraveled the ribbon. Inside the box was a thin chain necklace with a pearl charm dangling from it. A small diamond connecting the chain and Perl together. It was perfect. I was at a loss of words as I pulled my hair aside as Dimitri clasped it around my neck.

"Don't worry," he said. "This one has no magic charm on it."

We snuggled up together in the bed, covering ourselves in blankets. I could not help but think about the last time we were in this bed. I had lost my virginity that day and since then my body ached to feel Dimitri's against mine once more. I pulled myself as close to him as possible as he set up the film for us.

It was an old Russian comedy romance, he explained to me. "It's one of my favorites."

The movie was in Russian but Dimitri assured me that even though I didn't speak a word of his home language I would understand what has happening in the scenes. He was right, I understood enough to know that no matter what part of the world you are in, love was universal.

Throughout the movie we robbed kissed from each other. Sometimes he would move his fingers up and down my arm, sending shivers thought my body. I kept going back to the last time we were this close. The lingering smell of his aftershave making the memory stronger. When the credits started to scroll on the screen Dimitri moved the computer over to the side table next to him and pulled me back into his arms, his lips pressing on mine.

First it was a gentle kiss; long and romantic. Then the mood shifted as our bodies grew hungry for more. Hard and steady on the back of my head, I could feel his fingers tangle in my hair. His palm resting on my neck. It was a good feeling. Looking up at his face I felt myself get wet as my body yearned for more.

He slipped one of his hands under my shirt and my body spasms for a moment before it slackened in comfort. Moving under by bra he cupped my breast in his hand and felt my hardened nipples, his mouth moving from my lips to my neck as he unbuttoned my shirt with ease. I bit my lip as he found new areas to touch with his tongue.

I lifted his shirt over his head and leaned in to kiss his firm chest. My legs help him pull his pants off. I could feel his heart beating a fast as mine was. He put his hand under my knee and maneuvered me carefully so that I lay flat on the mattress. His fingers slip underneath the elastic of my panties that strung across the points of my hips. Before I knew it they were at my ankles and he was softly drawing my knees apart. Here we were again. Naked in the old guardians cabin about to express our love in the most personal and intimate way two people can.

"You're so beautiful Roza," He told me as he looked into my wanting eyes.

"I don't think anyone has love another person as much as I love you Dimitri." He grabbed my thigh lightly; I had to resist the urge to giggle.

I felt a shock as he placed himself inside me. He thrusts once, cautiously. He thrusts again, and he's gone, he's off into the careening nowhere. I ran my fingers along his collarbone; he must have liked it because he started thrusting harder. Our bodies moved with each other just as they did when we were training. As it got better, I couldn't help but make little noises. Our legs were tangled in the others and my toes started to curl from the tingling sensation he was making me feel. I didn't need to follow his lead so much this time as I did the last, so I took control more. Making him moan the way I was gave me a sense of empowerment. I never wanted this feeling to go away.

When my body began to tense I let out a small gasp and he took this moment to seek his own release. My body went limp for a moment and I could feel him pulsing inside me. He kissed my lips once more and told me that he loved me.

My smile never faded even after we finally decided it was time to head back to the school. I didn't want to leave but knew that we had to get back sooner or later. Dimitri walked me back to the novices' dorms and snuck me back to my room before wishing me a last happy birthday.

This will be a day I will never forget.

* * *

 **Glad to see more people enjoying the story so far. This chapter was... interesting to write. I hope you all liked it. Please leave me your feedback. As always, suggestions are highly valued.**


	4. This cannot be happening!

A couple weeks had passed since my birthday and St. Vladimir's had officially moved on from the Strigoi attack and most students were focused on the school year ending soon. I was one of the many who could not wait for their final year to end. For them it was the anticipation to leave high school and move onto collage or to become an official guardian. For me it was a little of both but it was also when the many lies I kept from those closest to me would end. I still have not told Lissa about Dimitri and I. The only one who knew anything was Adrian, who had long since figured it out, but I knew he would keep the secret. Not that it changed the fact that he was always flirting with me. So when I went to sleep it did not surprise me when I felt a spirit dream curl around me.

"We've been through this Adrian," I said before I turned around to face him. "I prefer to actually 'sleep' when I go to bed."

"You are asleep little Dhampir." I turned to him and his eyes widened slightly followed by a frown, just enough that without my amazing eyesight I would have missed it.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing― "He scanned me for a moment and I thought he was going to give me one of his romancing lines. Instead he shook his head and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Really?" I complained with rolling eyes. "Even in my dreams I cannot get away from your bad habits?"

"Bad habits die hard Rose. It's not like I can help it much." There was a hardness in his voice and his expression grew serious. I knew that the effects of spirit were eating at him more and more since he and Lissa started with their tutoring lessons. I did not say anything about it. The look on his face told me that he didn't want to hear someone scold him for only doing what kept him sane, at least for the most part.

He didn't say anything else and I finally noticed the scenery we were in. It looked like a park; one I had never been to before. There were flowers of all colors scattered around the large gazebo that we stood in. I wore a sundress with my nazar dangling around my neck. The chotki that Lissa had given me was also around my wrist. The cool breeze of wind felt nice on my skin as the sun beat down from the sky. The air smelled like freshly cut grass and I wanted nothing more than to lay on it and bask in the sunlight.

After a couple moments later I broke the silence. "So, was there something you needed? Why the spirit dream?"

He gave me a small smile, not fully letting go of his mental issue problems. "What little Dhampir, I can't just want to visit the most beautiful girl in the world?"

There it was. The cheesy pick up line. I knew it was coming. "Adrian, we've been over this. No amount of flirting is going to change my mind about dating you. I'm sorry."

"Oh, admit it already. Even though you tell me to stop you really like the compliments." He replayed with a wink. I let out a sign. He was right. I did like being reminded of my beauty. It wasn't something I could deny. Unlike most Moroi women who were tall and thin, I was shorter and had way more curves. I knew I was pretty much eye candy ro the guys around campus.

"It doesn't matter." My voice was stern. I may have liked being flattered but I still wanted Adrian to get the hint. "I'm just not interested in you in that way."

"Bet if I had a duster and an accent you would." I don't think I was supposed to hear that last sentence as he mumbled it to himself but boy did it boil my blood. He may have known about Dimitri and I but that gave him no excuse to mock him.

"Adrian, you're being ridiculous." Frustration filled my face and I could feel it warming up.

"I'm being ridiculous?" There was tension in his words but he was not raising his voice which I was thankful for. I really did not want to be yelled at in my own dream. He tossed the unlit cigarette onto the floor. "Rose, I'm not the one sleeping with a cradle robber." Ouch. That comment hit a nerve.

"What? How?" I was taken by his comment so much that I had to take a step back. How did Adrian know that Dimitri and I slept together. I sure as hell kept that part a secret from everyone. "That's none of your business." My eyes were glaring at him now and I was pretty sure that my cheeks were red.

"It'll be the whole schools business soon enough." He gave me a look. I was not sure if it was judgment or something else.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"It doesn't matter."

"It sounds like you want to ruin our friendship." I said dryly.

"I'm not ruining anything. This is your fault, not mine." His voice grew louder but he still did not yell. "But it still wont matter. What I wanted doesn't matter. Like I said, your secret won't stay a secret for long."

"Are you threatening me now?" I could not believe he was making threats to tell everyone about my relationship with Dimitri. What happened to the cute and charming guy who was here a moment ago? My fists were clenched and I had the biggest urge to punch his pretty face but I held back. I'm sure he is being effected by the emotions that spirit toyed with.

"It's not a threat but a warning and I'm pretty sure things are not going to end well for either of you."

I was about to come up with some snappy insults but before I could gather a full sentence in my head the spirit dream was gone and I woke up with anger still fueling me. What the hell did he mean by all that and why was he acting stranger than usual?

Later after school I had training with Dimitri. I had spent all day worried and angry that Adrian was going to come clean about my after school activities with Dimitri that I did not talk much to Lissa and Christian throughout the day. They asked me what was wrong but I just told them that I did not want to talk about it and they respected my privacy by not bringing it up again.

When I got to the gym my bad mood lightened when I saw a very gorgeous Russian god laying flat on some sparring mats with a book in front of his face. I could not help but smile at his love for old western novels. He always looked so focused and calm when he was reading. He turned his eyes away from the book once I set my bag down and came closer to him.

"Hello Rose." He said with a smile. There were three dummies lined up in the middle of the gym which made me happy because I desperately needed to punch something.

"No running today?" I said a little too enthusiastically.

"I thought we would practice inside today." He said as he got up from the floor. He set the book off to the side by his own bag before taking out a silver stake from it.

"sweet," I breathed. I pulled out my own stake from my bag; the one my mother gave me for my birthday. I was excited to finally break it in. I walked over to the first dummy and waited for instructions but Dimitri shook his head.

"Not yet. I wanted us to spar with one another first."

"You sure you can take me on Comrade? I mean, I've been in battle and won. I'm pretty much a hot in the eyes of the schoo―" My boasting was cut when Dimitri lunged forward with his stake. I barely had time to react but the blades collided and I switched over to defense mode.

Just like it always was with Dimitri and I, our movements were in sync. His unarmed fist shot out and connected with my upper arm and I grunted from the hit. It always amazed me how he could be so fierce and strong in our practices, not wanting to go easy on me, and yet so soft and gentle when the mood was right.

I maneuvered myself around his attacks and before I knew it all the anger that held me up today was placed in every punch and kick. If I was not so irritated about Adrian I would have felt bad for taking it out on Dimitri but I was not really able to control it.

The sparing ended after what seemed like forever when Dimitri finally pinned me to the floor. Even with my merits I was still no match for him.

"Is everything okay Rose?" Like always, he was able to tell when something was wrong. Still pinning me down he looked into my eyes and I knew that I would not be able to avoid telling him about Adrian. With a sign I sat up and went over the event in the spirit dream as quickly as I could to him. I was not able to tell what he was thinking through his blank expression so I kept ranting about how upset the situation made me.

"I don't think he will say anything, Rose." He was trying to make me feel better but the tone in is voice made me doubt whether or not he believed it himself.

"This cannot be happening," I said. "Not this close to graduation." The field experience tests had just ending and in a short four weeks the trials would be held. I was both nervous and excited. If Adrian was really planning on betraying me it would ruin all of it for me.

"Roza, just know that no matter what happens, I will always love you." He touched my cheek and flashed me a smile which I returned.

"Leave it to you, Comrade, to bring a smile on an angered girls face." Gracefully, Dimitri swiftly stood up in a single movement. I took a deep breath. My rib cage was a bit sore from the fighting. I exhaled, inhaled again, inching my arms under me and pushing myself up onto my feet. I think I got up too quickly because my head began to swim and suddenly I was nauseous. I felt my stomach tighten and I fell down to my knees and threw up, which hurt the ribs some more. I stayed that way for a bit, on my hands and knees with my head hanging. Dimitri was instantly at my side and I felt embarrassed that he saw me get sick.

"Roza. Roza are you okay?" There was an urgency in his voice now. I waited a little bit before I spoke.

"I―I think I'm okay now." I was pretty sure I was trying to convince myself that I was okay but my head still spun and I was still a little queasy. I looked back at Dimitri and saw how worried he was.

"Are you sure? I did not hurt you or anything?" With his help I carefully stood back up.

"I'll be fine Comrade. Just a little dizzy."

"You should go see a nurse," He urged me.

"I'm fine Dimitri. I just think all this stress is getting to me is all." I thought he was going to press more for me to see a nurse but to my surprise he reluctantly nodded his head.

"Just take it easy okay." He brushed my shoulder ever so gently. "You should at least lay down and rest."

"But practice is not over? We still have another half hour?" Even though I felt like crap and still pissed off at Adrian I hoped to get as much practice as I could in the next few weeks before my trials.

"Yes they are." His expression told me that it was not up for debate so I sighed and walked over to get a towel to clean up my mess. Dimitri shook his head and took the towel from me, "I'll clean this up later. Right now I'll take you to your room." He put up a hand when I started to argue. My cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. I didn't want Dimitri to have to clean up my mess and I felt terrible that it had to happen in front of him. Sometimes the universe seems to hate me.

I felt a lot better once we got to my dorm room. My body was still a bit sore but I was pretty much used to pain now. When Dimitri was convinced that I was not dying he left me to rest thought I had a hard time doing so. My head was filled with too much so instead I decided to visit Lissa's head. Unpleasantly not surprised to see her with Adrian. They were in one of the common areas with Christian. I could feel that Lissa was upset. With a little poking and prodding Lissa was able to get Adrian to tell her why he was upset. Apparently I was the one who angered him. "Like Hell I started this," I said out loud.

"I get that you are mad at her Adrian, buy why?" It bothered her that her friends were at odds with each other and even more so that he wasn't telling her the whole story. "What did she do? What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did anything?" Adrian's voice sounded defensive and Lissa could smell alcohol on his breath. "It's not my fault that she makes bad decisions."

"What are you talking about? You're making so sense," She sighed.

"Just tell us so you can stop acting this way. Whatever she did It can't be that bad right?" It was Christian who spoke. He had kept quiet the whole time they were talking but I could tell that he was getting as annoyed at Adrian as I was.

"If you really want to know then ask her. She's the one keeping secrets. I'm done talking about this." He quickly got up from the chair he sat in and rushed out of the room without looking back. Lissa turned to Christian who looked confused.

"What do you think happened?" He asked her.

"I don't know," she replied. Adrian's comment about me keeping secrets did not settle well with her. We pretty much told one another everything and it hurt her that there was a possibility that I was keeping stuff from her.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it'll blow over soon." He leaned over and kissed her cheek which brought a smile to her face. I did not stick around for much longer as they started being too friendly with each other for my taste. I was happy that Adrian had not told them about Dimitri and I. That was something Lissa needed to hear from me. It also meant that he might not tell the whole school after all. A while later I finally got my eyes to stay closed long enough to fall asleep.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for this chapter and I hope you like it. I had a busy week but I'm back in action and ready to get things moving in this story. I am happy to welcome all of the newcomers who are following this story! Please leave me your feedback and like always, suggestions are highly valued (thank you Alexlc, who informed me that a certain choice of word would be best to change!)**

 **I also wanted to add that i am currently reading the fanfic** ** **Better With You by** RozaBelikova-x and it is AMAZING! If you would like to, go check it out! It's really good!  
**


	5. Wish me luck!

My head had been spinning for the past hour and I was hungry but my stomach refused to let my hold anything down so I just settles with slow sips from a water bottle to keep me going. According to Lissa I was also running a bit warm when she placed the back of her hand over my forehead. "Maybe you ate something bad?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

I crossed my arms on the table we sat at in the cafeteria and laid my head over them to rest. "Maybe," I signed. This sick feeling has been going on now for a couple days. Sometimes I would feel like my normal self and others made me want to curl up in my bed and not move. The feeling was especially worse when I thought about everything going on this week; Adrian, the trials, my secret love life, school ending. I was almost certain that stress was the cause of these episodes. Luckily I had not vomited again since that one practice with Dimitri but I've come pretty close. Sure enough, he thought it best to cut the rest of out practices by half until I was better, which I hated.

"I still don't know why you don't just go see a nurse? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time you've been hospitalized." I gave Christian a glare before bringing my head back down.

"I don't need to give Petrov a reason to keep me from the trials." Lissa put a hand on my back to comfort me but that didn't stop her from being annoyed at me neglecting my health; especially since this had been going on for as long as it had.

"I talked to Adrian this morning," I looked up at her, still keeping my head rested on my arms. Adrian and I had kept a distance from each other since the spirit dream and Lissa knew it was a sore subject to talk about.

"He really wants to talk to you." I shook my head. I did not need to this right now. "He said he didn't mean what he told you." There was confusion in her words but I didn't respond to her. Lissa and Christian still didn't know why he was mad at me. I didn't either.

"Liss, the biggest day of my life is tomorrow. I don't really have time to deal with drama." I gave her an apologetic look. There was a snappy tone in my response that I didn't mean but with this headache I could not help it.

"I still think you should talk to him." We sat for a little while longer and once my head cleared we headed back to our next classes. I gave both of them a nod when they asked if I was sure I was okay, though Lissa still worried.

The next morning Lissa and Dimitri walked alongside me as we made our way to the stadium. My nerves were at full drive. Lissa gave my arm a reassuring squeeze and was encouraging me through our bond. I was a bit nervous but luckily my head was clear and I felt the best I had in days. When we arrived at the stadium guardian Alto's face wrinkled in astonishment.

"Ms. Hathaway, What a nice surprise. I didn't expect you to be this early." I have him a halfhearted smile before turning to Lissa.

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need it Rose, you are amazing." I gave her a hug before she left to go with the other Moroi.

I stood next to Eddie as we waited for our name to be called. We stood in one of the barracks near the stadium's entrance. One of the school's sports fields was now organized into an arena that reminded me of the Roman gladiatorial days. All of the Moroi students and teachers sat in bleachers that had been built up with fancy cushions for comfortable seating as well as an awning that gave the audience their necessary shade.

The cheers from the crown were so loud that I almost didn't hear the speech Dimitri was giving me. I leaned against one of the barrack walls and tried to focus on the words coming from him. I had been one of the first to arrive onto the field. Dimitri made sure of that as he woke me up as if I were in basic training for the military. It was an annoying way to wake up but it also gave me the enthusiasm I needed when I saw that Dimitri had a big grin on his face that didn't seem to escape his lips. This was a big day for the both of us.

"Just take whatever comes at you seriously and don't lose your cool." He told me as he put an his hand on my arm. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and had to shake the distraction they cause me away. I gave him a nod as he took a quick look back to Stan, who was still checking novices in and trying to make everything run as smoothly as possible.

"Don't worry, comrade. I can do this blindfolded. Hell, maybe I actually will." I gave him a teasing smile, "Do you have anything I can use?" I lowered my voice a little to make sure no one could hear. "If you're nice to me, I'll even let you tie it on." The thought of him later taking the blindfold off of me in private made me smile even bigger.

"Rose, I swear, sometimes it feels like every day with you is my own personal trial." He said through a smile as he shook his head at my impure proposal.

Just them my mother approached us. "Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked with an astonished look on my face. She stood in front of us, shorter than both of us.

"Did you honestly thing I wouldn't come to watch you?"

"I don't know," I admitted, guilt shined on my face for doubting her. "I figured you'd have, you know, more important things to do."

"There's no way I could miss this." She looked up at Dimitri and then back to me "I have no doubt that you will do great―."

"Rosemarie Hathaway!"

Alberta's voice rang loud and clear through the stadium and everything around me vanished as I made my way to the field.

I stepped onto the arena, scanning every inch of it. It was filled with contraptions and obstetrical. I could see the bridge that I would have to cross in order to get to the maze. It seemed easy enough but I knew it was too good to be true. Simple enough, my task was to guide a "Moroi" through the maze and escape from a group of "Strigoi" that were in pursuit. My Moroi, a guardian named Daniel, played the role so well he should have won an Oscar. When we approached the bridge we saw that it was badly constructed and looked like it would break under our steps. As calmly as I could I encouraged him to keep moving forward. It took a while but he finally budged. We gripped the rope rails for support as we inched our way over.

"Keep going, you got this," I urged and just as we made it halfway to the other side a guardian-as-strigoi started walking at us from the side of the bridge we come from. "Don't stop!" I called to him as I pursued the threat behind me.

I made first contact. My foot collided with the the Strigoi's chest which gave me the couple seconds to land another blow to his head with my elbow. I lost my footing though and had to grab onto the rope for support which gave my attacker the chance to grab me by the shoulders and push me to the wood planks that barely held when I landed. I shot a quick glance back at Daniel who had stopped moving and starred at us with fright.

"Keep moving!" I yelled at him as I pushed myself up and blocked the next attack. I didn't get to see if he heard me as my hand clasped around the blunt-ended stake that we were provided at the beginning of the test. My alignment was perfect, something that Dimitri drilled into my head on a number of our practices, as it him the exact point that would certainly kill a real Strigoi. The guardian must have thought so too as he collapsed to the bottom of the bridge in a very convincing way. I quickly made my way to Daniel again and we finished crossing the bridge. We ran to the maze with no surprise attacked but once inside I knew that I would have plenty of enemies.

Our pace slowed a little as we maneuvered through the maze. At first it seemed like it was a smooth sail. I decided that we would stick to the right side of the maze so every time we were given the option of going left or right I chose the latter. I stopped this method once we hit the third dead end. I didn't know how large the maze was but it seemed like we were in it for a while. After making another left turn we were confronted by two Strigoi. One was Alberta so I knew this would be a tough fight. Daniel moved back a good distance away from us as Alberta threw herself towards me.

I didn't know how long our fight was and when it finally ended, I had to take a second to catch my breath. At one point in the fight I was kicked in my lower rib cage which made walking the rest of the maze even harder. When the exit appeared in front of us I signed in relief as we ran the rest of the way, my steps shooting pain in my side. The cheering from the crowds grew louder as the test was over. A few instructors nodding to each other as they joined in. My chest hurt with the pounding of my heart. The test I'd waited for my entire life was finally over.

Someone handed me some water but I before I could open it I felt that god awful dizziness in my head. I wasn't sure if it was the pain in my ribs or the adrenaline messing me up. The cheers that were so clear and loud were now muffled as I tried really hard to keep my balance as I exited the arena. Everything after that was a blur. People were talking to me but I could not hear them. A hand touched my shoulder but before I could turn to see whose it was everything turned dark and I felt myself slam onto the ground.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and as always, any suggestions are welcome.**


	6. There must be a mistake!

The stark smell of bleach was overwhelming and made me scrunch my nose. It was a too familiar smell. I knew I was in the school's infirmary. I had been here so often these last couple months that I should be a VIP member by now. I slowly started blinking, desperately trying to open my eyes and see what is around me. A filtered light- soothing to Moroi- shone down me. I felt powerless and heavy. I barely move my hands, my head or my body.

The room was pristine clean and gloomy. Typical hospital bed, IV and monitors beeping. The walls were a white color as well as the linens. Then I start to hear noises. The buzz of machines. Clicking of feet near me. Quiet talking. I lie still. I strain to hear and make sense of it all. No idea. The last thing I remember was finally making it out of the maze with David.

Dr. Olendzki walked over to the bed. "Good your awake how are you feeling?" She asked.

With the little strength I had left I replied, "Like a million bucks Doc." I tried to sit up but there was too much pain. I put a hand to my side and felt a bandage over where my ribs hurt. "W **―** What happened?" I asked with difficulty.

Dr. Olendzki walked over to the door and shut it before returning to my bedside. "Rose, do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

I shook my head no but then it started to come back to me. "I finished the trials. I made it out of the maze and then everything went black. Did I get hurt?" It was a stupid question since I just discovered the bandage on my body but I was still a little groggy.

"Rose, you sprained a couple of your ribs during your test." Her words were calm but there was an edge to them that made me think that something was wrong. "But you did not pass out from that."

I gave her a questioned look, "then what happened?"

"Rose, when guardian Belikov brought you in after your fall we ran plenty of tests on you to make sure you were not having any internal bleeding." I took in her words and could not help but ponder the fact that it was Dimitri who brought me here. I was sure he was waiting outside for the nurses to give him the okay to see me. "Rose, one of the tests we did was a standard ultrasound. We found no bleeding but―"

My brows furrowed when I heard her hesitate. What was wrong with me that made her this nervous to tell me? She gave out a sign before continuing. "Rose, did you know that you were pregnant?"

My heart skipped about three beats and I froze.

Pregnant?

That cannot be. It's impossible.

Dimitri was the only person I have ever been with, and our genetics made it impossible for that to happen.

No there must be a mistake.

I guess my eyes must have given away my shock because Dr. Olendzki put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "I'm guessing this is news to you then."

Her response took me out of my daze and I looked back at her with utter terror. "This must be a mistake. I cannot be pr―" I could not even say the word.

"I'm afraid so Rose, here." She handed me a black and white image that made no sense to me. My hands shook as I tried to grip the thick photo. She pointed to the center of the photo where I defiantly can see something. "That's your baby. It's about two and a half centimeters long so you are roughly two months in."

I just stared dumbstruck at the photo in my hand. Two months?! How did this happen? How did I not know this was going on in my own body.

My mind already answered my silent questions before I could make them verbal. Two months ago was my birthday. Two months ago I had sex with Dimitri. And for the passed few days I had been feeling sick.

"Rose, have you had any symptoms in the last couple weeks?"

I nodded to her. "I thought I was feeling sick because of the stress I was in."

She gave me a small smile, "Well, with stress and the exertion from the trials, it explains why you passed out. I am going to give you with some prenatal pills but in the mean time you need to know that you do have options."

I gave her another confused look. "Options?"

She nodded, "I know that you probably did not plan this. There is always adoption or even termination. It's something you and your partner should talk about."

My partner? Oh god! How could I explain this to Dimitri. Surely he would be as confused as I am. It's impossible for two Dhampir to have children together. Would he really think that I got knocked up from some other guy? I was about to ask about the possibilities of two Dhampirs having biological children but I bit my tongue. I did not want it coming to surface who I had slept with to get into this situation.

Oh god! How can I keep this a secret? If people find out that I am expecting then they will demand to know who the father is. I could not let anyone know. That is except Dimitri.

Another thought crossed my mind and my head snapped back to the doctor. "Dr. Olendzki, you didn't tell my mom about this did you? Or anyone else?" Surely my mom would have been in the waiting room with Dimitri as well.

"You're eighteen now Rose, you're not a minor anymore. Everything we talk about in here is strictly confidential." I let out a sigh of relief. The last thing I needed was for my mom to find out about this.

Just then there was a knock on the door and I quickly shoved the ultrasound photo under my pillow. Dr. Olendzki opened the door and my mom walked in followed by Dimitri and then Lissa. Immediately Lissa ran to me and wrapped her arms around me which shot pain thorough my body as I winced.

"Sorry!" She apologized but through the bond she was just happy that I was okay. My mom came over and gave me a hug which I was not too sure about. I looked up to Dimitri who was still standing in the doorway.

"You can come in Comrade," I teased him. He walked over to the end of my bed.

"How do you feel Rose?" His accent laced in his words as he spoke. I could not help but subtly move my hand over to my pillow where the picture of our unborn child lied. I had no idea how I was going to tell him this life changing news. Dr. Olendzki stepped out of the room to give the three of us some privacy, telling me that she would check in on me in a couple hours.

"I'm sore, that's for sure. They told me I sprained a couple ribs during my fight but I'll be fine."

"Let me heal you," Lissa was already back at my side ready and willing to use her spirit magic on me but I shook my head.

"It's okay Liss. I will be fine." I gave her a stern look that told her not to argue. Plus I was not sure how her healing me would affect the fetus growing inside me. I was not sure if I was willing to risk it. I still did not know how I felt about this whole thing. "How long was I out for?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I realized that I never got a change to ask when I woke up. The three of them exchanged look before my mother finally spoke.

"You missed the rest of the day." She said reluctantly.

The whole day? That means I missed my own graduation. I gave them all a look that mirrored the horror and embarrassment that came to me putting myself in this situation.

"Guardian Petrov will arrange for you to have your own ceremony, though it will be a private one." Dimitri gave me a small smile that was filled with sorrow. He knew how much I was looking forward to graduating with my whole class.

I looked down at my bruised up hands. "I guess that's it then."

"It's not all bad!" My eyes jolted to Lissa's. "You got the highest score in your class."

Knowing that I did not blow my trials made me feel a lot better. We all talked for a little while longer before Dr. Olendzki came back to check on me once more before she determined that I could go back to my dorm. She gave me a pretty decent speech about taking things slow and that I should hold off on training. The look she gave me told me that she wanted me to stop training all together until I made a decision about what my future would hold. I was grateful that she spoke her words carefully and didn't' give anything away to the others.

My mom had to leave for duty after that and Lissa wanted to meet up with Christian so Dimitri offered to walk me back to my dorm. He left the room, giving me privacy to change into the fresh clothes Lissa graciously brought me. Just before I made my way out of the room I folded the ultrasound photo and tucked it into my pocket.

It was night time for the school so the sun shined down on us as we walked out of the building. The bright light made me squint my eyes to adjust. I was walking slowly and painfully so Dimitri took my arm and let me use him as support. It took us a while but we finally made it to the dormitories. Now I would just have to make my way up three flights of stairs that I was none to happy about.

Before I could put one foot on the fist step Dimitri's arms swept me up as he carried me up the stairs. I was nervous about someone seeing us but he did not seem to care. We were silent the whole trip and once we made it to my door he carefully placed me back down and I opened the door for us.

He shut the door as soon as he walked in an immediately his lips were on mine. "Roza." He placed a hand on my cheek. "My sweet, sweet Roza." His use of my nickname made me blush. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired. And hungry. But I will be okay." I smiled at him and found myself lost in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Eyes that I hope our little one would be born with. That is, if we choose to keep him or her. As we walked across the school I thought about every which way to tell Dimitri about what I found out. None of them seemed right to me. This was a huge thing to toss at someone and I was not even sure if he would believe me when I did tell him. My hand brushed the pocket that held the proof I needed for him to believe me but was I ready to tell him?

It is funny how easily this news triumphed over what I thought was going to be the biggest day of my life. Well it was the biggest day of my life but for a different reason other than my graduating high school.

Dimitri pulled my chin up so I could look back into his eyes. "I am so proud of you Rose, you were amazing out there." He kissed my forehead before bringing me into a cautious and gentle hug which I returned wholeheartedly. "I love you with all my heart Roza." I was about to tell him I loved him back but my lips had other things they needed to get out first.

"Dimitri. I―" I had to tell him now. He was being so affectionate and it made me feel safe.

"Yes?" He asked after I hesitated too long to continue.

"Dimitri, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

 **I really hope you all like these two chapters I gave you today. I really worked hard on them. Thank you all for sticking around with me and the story. I think things are about to get interesting! Like a broken record, please leave me your feedback, all suggestions are highly valued!  
**

 **PS, I just finished reading** **The Rebel Kind by Rivereq and have got to say that I thoroughly enjoyed it! I am now reading her sequel, ******The Forever Kind**** **which is full of feels! Go check it out if you have not already. It's worth it!**


	7. How did you know?

Dimitri's eyes never left mine as I took my time to gather the strength to tell him that our lives were about to change. My heart pounded in my chest. I had no idea if he would get angry at me. Would he blame this all on me? Would he want me to have this taken care of? I had no clue. I just looked into his eyes and hoped that this would not be the end of us.

"Dimitri back in the infirmary―" I was choking on my words so I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. His breathtaking eyes still lingered on mine. I slowly reached into my back pocket and pulled out the folded picture. With a shaking hand I handed it to him. He looked down at it and then back to me. His eyes looked confused as he opened it up.

He took a step back from me, and I watched as his face shifted between emotions. I saw shock. Confusion. Anger. Fear. When he looked back at me I could no longer read his expressions.

He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but the words never came. He started to pace short circles around the room, keeping his eyes on the image in front of him. I was starting to get worried. Maybe this was not the best way to tell him. Maybe I should have waited longer. He stopped to say something again but shook his head and continued walking the same circles.

"Dimitri," My voice was so low and unstable. It got his attention and he moved closer to me once more.

"Is it― Am I―" I knew what he was trying to ask. He knew that he was the only person I had ever been with but I expected him to question this.

I nodded to him, my eyes looking down at the floor. "Yes."

"Roza how is this possible?" I let out a sign. I had no answer for him. Dhampir's were unable to have children with one another. How was I the exception.

"I don't know." I shook my head. My eyes were filling with tears. This was all just so confusing. My head was starting to spin. The pain in my ribs was still there. My legs were shaking. "Dimitri I, I don't know. I can't. I―" My legs gave in and I dropped to the floor and pulled my hands to my face, tears were now streaming down my cheeks as I was starting to panic. Dimitri's arms wrapped around me and he leaned his forehead to mine.

"Oh Roza," There was empathy in his voice now. "My Roza. Everything will be okay. You will be okay."

With his words, I finally got the courage to look at him though my body was still trembling. "Are you mad at me? Do you hate me?" I asked him, not sure if I wanted to hear his answer.

"Hate you? No. I could never hate you." His voice came out soft and assured. "Roza, this is not your fault. We did not know this could happen."

"I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around his waist and was relieved that he did not push me away. Instead he ran his fingers through my hair and lightly kissed my lips.

"Everything will be okay Roza, I promise." His arms wrapped under me and he swooped me up the ground. I kept my face buried in his chest. Listening to his heartbeat helped calm me down. He carefully rested me down on the bed and lied next to me, pulling me closer into his arms.

My eyes were puffy and red with tears still trailing down my face. With my head still leaning on his chest and his arms wrapped around me, we laid there in silent. I was not sure how long we stayed like that. I was just relieved knowing that Dimitri was not yelling at me or blaming me for what happened. After what seemed like forever he stirred a little and sat up.

"I should go."

"Please don't," I begged. "Please don't go. I don't want to be alone. I can't be alone." I felt so weak, so emotional. I really had no idea how to deal with this. With a sigh he leaned back down and pulled me back into his arms.

"Okay, I won't go anywhere." He ran hand along my hair over and over again until my breaths steadied and I no longer felt his hand anymore.

I was so out of it that I did not even realize that I was in a spirit dream until I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Little Dhampir." I turned to see Adrian sanding sheepishly next to a lamp post with his hands in his pockets. We were at Court.

I let out a quiet sigh, "hey." He tilted his head at me.

"Have you been crying?" He asked with worry all over his face. I did not have the energy to lie or argue with him so I just nodded.

"You found out, didn't you?" His eyes were looking down at the ground. In this dream world it was night time and the ground looked wet as thought it had been raining which was unusual since Adrian always took me to bright and cheerful places. I guess neither of us were up to visiting a fancy beach resort or beautiful garden today.

I looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about? "What?" I asked.

He hesitated before he answered, "You found out about your baby."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "H―How did you know?"

"The last time we spoke, the last dream, you had two auras. Just like you do now. That only meant one thing."

My thoughts went back to our last dream. The way he kept looking at me, how he got so upset. It all started to click together. "Was that why you snapped at me?" I asked slowly. He nodded.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought you already knew. You seemed fine and I thought that meant that you were happy about it." He took a deep breath. "I was an idiot."

I took a couple steps closer to him. "This was not planned. We had no idea that this could happen. Dhampir's are not supposed to be able to have children with each other."

"I know that but you are not like most Dhampir. You were brought back from the dead. It makes sense that if Lissa healed you from death, she probably healed other things in you too. Maybe the genetic oddity that you had was cured without either of you knowing?"

I did not know what to say so I just stood there, holding back tears. I felt so stupid being all emotional like this. I was supposed to be brave and fierce.

"Are you happy about this?" He asked, finally breaking the silence. I broke my gaze from the ground and looked into his eyes. I could see pain in them. I knew it was hard for him to ask this question. Being honest with myself I had no idea if I thought being pregnant was a good thing or a bad thing. As I was falling asleep in Dimitri's arms moments ago I thought about a little about it.

On one side, I was way too young for this, and if I were to keep the baby it would mean the end of my career. I was not happy about that one bit. On the other hand, I never thought that Dimitri and I would ever be able to have a family of our own. I knew that he wanted one though. It was really the only reason he considered being with Tasha in the first place. I know that the news was a shock to him but I could not help but think that he would want to keep it. To say I was happy about my situation would be a lie, but to say that I was disappointed was an even bigger lie. I would be able to give Dimitri the one thing that he wanted in life and that was something that could never disappoint me.

"I'm not unhappy about it." I said with hesitation but I could not lie to him. "I know you don't want to hear that but..."

He gave me a nod and looked down at his shoes. "You know, I was really falling in love with you Rose." My eyes slightly widened at his confession and my heart clenched in my chest. Adrian may have always annoyed me and flirted with me too much but I really did care for him. " I wish you would have chose me."

"I love you too Adrian, but my heart will always belong to him." When he looked up at me I felt a tear fall from my face. "I hope you can understand that."

"I can. I do." He said before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. "I will always be here for you Little Dhampir. No matter what happens."

"Thanks Adrian. I really appreciate that."

"Goodnight Rose." He whispered as he kissed my forehead and let the dream dissolve. I returned to my own bed and my own dreams feeling a little better about everything that was going on in my life.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I know this is a short chapter but I'll try to get another one out within the week to make up for it. I hope you all like this one though. It's a little sad but I hope it brings the feels to you as it did me when writing it! What did you think about Dimitri's reaction? Or Adrian's? Please leave your feedback! I would love to know what you think of it so far. Any suggestions are highly valued!**


	8. And what do you want?

**Dimitri's Point Of View**

I could not sleep after the news that Rose gave me. It defiantly came as a shock to hear that she was carrying my child. Our child. I did not know what to think about this situation. I was upset that I let this happen but neither of us knew that this was even a possibility. I was worried about what this meant for Rose and I. This could ruin everything for her. They would never let her be the princess' guardian once they found out that she was pregnant. I was not sure if Rose had even thought about that. She was so upset when she told me about the baby. It pained me to see her like this. Here she lied next to me, in my arms, and I was not sure if she could forgive me.

The worst part is that I could not help be a little bit happy about Rose carrying my child. Starting a family of my own was something that I always wanted and when I chose to love Rose and to be with her I thought that this dream would never be a possibility. I had accepted that because I loved Roza so much. I was okay with it just being the two of us against the world but when I stared at the photo of our unborn baby my heart fluttered with rejoice. Feeling that made me angry at myself. How could I be happy for ruining someone's future? How could I be glad about something that will inevitably hurt the woman I love.

As my thoughts ran heavy with guilt, Rose stirred in her sleep. I brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and her eyes flickered open.

"Comrade?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm here Roza, I am here." My arms wrapped tighter around her but she shoved them away.

"Oh no!" She pushed me aside before jumped off the bed and grabbed the trash can from the side of her desk. I quickly made my way to her, holding her hair away from her face as she vomited.

Once her stomach calmed I helped her sit back on the bed, pulling her against my chest. I was about to ask her if she was okay but it was clear that she was not so I just stayed quiet. After a few moments she pulled away from my grasp and looked back at me with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry. You should not have seen that." She whispered

"It's okay Rose. Really." She shook her head at me.

"I probably look like a mess."

"You do not look like a mess," I told her, lifting her chin so she looked at me. There were tears brimming her eyes. I have never seen her so vulnerable before.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm saying it because it's true." I cupped her face with my hand and brushed her cheek with my thumb. " You always look beautiful to me Roza."

Her arms wrapped around my waist and she leaned her head onto my shoulder. I took a moment to look at the clock on her desk. It was almost five in the morning. I had to be on duty in an hour but I was dreading having to leave Rose alone in her current state.

Letting out a long sign she said, "What are we going to do?" I did not know what the right answer was.

"What is it that you want, Roza?" I asked cautiously. Never in a million years would I have thought that we would be having this conversation.

It took her a moment to answer but with a shake of her head she looked down at her hands and whispered, "I don't know. I don't know what I want. I don't think I am ready for this." Her breathing was heavy as she held back more tears. "Everything will change. I will not be able to be Lissa's guardian. Everything I have worked for will be gone. I don't know if I want that."

"What are you saying?" I asked her.

"Dr. Olendzki told me I had options," She did not look at me but I knew there must have been guilt in her eyes. I could hear it in her voice. "I think we should consider them." Her words cut into my chest like a shard of ice. She did not want to be a mother yet and I understood that but it did not make it any easier to hear.

I nodded and gently brought her chin up so she could look at me. She was breaking my heart and did not even know it. "Roza, I love you and I will support whatever decision you make." I wanted to tell her to keep our child. I would have begged her to if it came to that but who was I to cause her more pain than I already have. I could never make her go through this if it was not what she wanted. It would kill me, but if she chose to end the pregnancy than I would have to live with that. I just was not sure where that would leave the two of us afterwards.

Rose stifled a yawn and blinked a couple times to try to stay awake. I pulled her down to the bed and pulled the duvet over her. "Get some sleep milaya." I kissed the top of her forehead and held her close in my arms while I waited for her to fall back asleep.

When it was time for me to start my shift I reluctantly moved from the bed. Rose shifted a bit when I pulled away from her and I had to hold my breath in hope that she would not wake up. If she did I knew that I would not be able to leave her. Once I was sure that she was still asleep I quickly wrote her a note that told her where I had gone and that I would check in on her later. I left the note with a "I love you" and placed it on her nightstand before making my way outside. I was lucky that the halls were empty at this time of day. I really did not need anyone to see me sneak out of Rose's bedroom this early.

After getting her location from a couple other guards on duty I made my way across the schools campus towards the schools entrance gate. She wanted me to find her first thing in the morning.

"Oh, Dimitri, there you are." She said when she looked up from the stack of papers in her hands.

"Good morning Alberta, you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, yes" She nodded and place the papers back on the desk before leading us away from the other guardians. This must be important if she did not want anyone to over hear our conversation.

"I wanted to ask you how Rose is holding up." She said kindly.

"She's doing fine. A couple of her ribs are sprained but she will recover quickly."

"That's good to hear." She said. She looked like she wanted to say something but was not sure about voicing her thoughts. After a moment of silence she let out a sighed and spoke. "And how are you doing?"

I looked at her a little confused, "I'm fine."

She pursed her lips together. "I mean, how are you doing about Rose. I know you were worried yesterday. Still are from the looks of it."

"Well, everyone was worried about her. Lissa was about to rip the nurse's arm off when she did not let her see Rose." I did not know where she was going with this conversation.

"Dimitri, I may be getting old but I am not going blind." She gave me a knowing look which made me shift my posture. "I can see that you two have become close. Closer than what a teacher and student should be." I opened my mouth to explain but she put a hand out to stop me. "Look, for the passed three years that I've known you I've come to learn a lot about you. I know that you would not have done anything with a light heart. You cannot choose who you fall in love with. I've seen how she looks at you, just like you her. I can tell that this is more than just a silly game to you two which is why I never intervened." I took a much needed breath of air. I had not noticed I was holding my breath until I felt relief in her words.

"It's not a game, Alberta, I tried so hard to keep my feelings towards her professional but she has stolen my heart." I had to admit that it felt good to talk about this with someone, knowing that they would not judge me. Knowing that they did not want to ruin what was the best thing that has happened to me in my life. I frowned. I hope more people could be like Alberta. Understanding and compassionate. God only knows what people will say when it comes out that she was to soon be the mother to my child... That is if the baby made it that far. Just the thought of the little human growing inside the woman I loved not be there in a few weeks made me shudder. Alberta noticed this.

"Dimitri, is everything okay?" She asked. I was not sure if I should tell her. I might just make things worse in the long run but I felt relief confiding in her and so I did so.

"Rose is pregnant." I sighed. "She might not want to keep it." I saw the brief widening of her eyes before her face softened.

"And what do you want?"

"I've always dreamed of having a family of my own. Part of me wants so badly for her to keep it but the other is yelling at me for being selfish." I breathed out in frustration.

"It's not selfish to want something that is rightfully yours." She put a hand on my shoulder. "You need to tell her how you feel before it's too late. She is just scared. I am sure she will make the right decision in the end but for her to do that you need to talk to her."

I nodded my head. "You're right. Thank you Alberta." She nodded back at me and started to walk away but stopped and turned to me again.

"Oh and Dimitri." She game me a small smile. "Congratulations." With that she walked back to the front gate and I went back to my assigned work. It was hard to concentrate but one thing was certain; I had to have a life changing chat with my Roza.

* * *

 **I know, I know! You can all beat me with a cane later but honestly I wrote this chapter three different times before I got it right. I never anticipated on writing in any other point of view other than Rose's but every time I wrote the beginning of this chapter it never felt right. It was frustrating and honestly, it gave me a bit of writer's block. That was until I decided that I would write it in Dimitri's point of view. That's when the words flowed right and made me happy with this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts on continuing with other point of views. Would you want other character's view as well? I am not sure how that will play out later but who knows right? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. As always, suggestions are highly valued. Please leave me feedback on what you think of the story so far and thank you for your support!**


	9. I want us to try

I knocked on the door of Lissa's dorm room. Well after last night it was no longer hers as we were officially not students here anymore. No more homework, no more teachers, no more being called a novice.

I spent the last two days thinking about my situation and after Dimitri had told me that he would support any choice that I made I decided that I could not turn my back on Lissa. I could not give up everything I worked so hard for. I ran away for two years to protect Lissa. It's a natural feeling to protect her. Having a baby did not feel natural for me. It set me on the edge every time I thought about it. I would be a terrible mother. Just look mine. I am sure I would end up just like Janine. I did not want to become her. That is something that I refuse to do.

Lissa opened the door and stumbled out with two suitcases in her hands. We made small talk on our way out. I also made the decision to keep this whole mess from Lissa. I did not want to burden her with it. I knew that if I told her that she would try to talk me out of it. I did not want that. My classmates, along with a few former Moroi students were flying out to Court in a matter of hours. We all had to pack our stuff and head out to the plane before noon hit so naturally when we walked out of the building it was dark out. I will never be a fan of the vampire timetable.

A white bandage itched at the back of my neck. Earlier today I had gotten my promise mark tattooed onto the back of my neck. As a way to hide the eyesore, I had brushed my hair out in long, dark waves. As we walked up to the plane I saw Dimitri standing next to guardian Petrov. His eyes met mine and I quickly looked away. I still had not told him that I had made my decision. He had been giving me some much needed space and for that I was grateful but I was not ready to talk to him. I know that this is his child as well and I should let him in but I guess I was just that stubborn. I had spoken with Dr. Olendzki yesterday. She looked a little disappointed when I told her but she made the appointment with a doctor gave me instructions on what to do once I got to Court. In two days I would no longer be stressed over this. I was grateful that she kept things to herself and never asked me who the father was.

"Are you sure your okay," Lissa asked for the fourth time since we left the Moroi dooms.

"Yes Liss, I'm fine." The tone of my voice told her that I was not in the mood to talk so she stayed quiet only to have her thoughts ring loud and clear that she knew I was not fine.

"Really Liss. I'm just tired is all. I did not get much sleep last night."

She let out a frustrated sign but did not say anything else as we made our way into the plane. I knew I was starting to piss her off with how distant I was being. If only she knew how much I was giving up just to be there for her and to protect her.

I made sure to keep my distance from Dimitri, who had his eyes fixed on me. I knew I should not be avoiding him like this but I was the wrong time and place to talk to him. I knew he would ask questions and I was afraid of that he would think about the answer. So instead Lissa and I sat at the back of the plane in the seats that Adrian had saved for us and made small talk as the plane took off. Before I knew it I was being woken up by a gentle hand and the voice of my best friend telling me that we landed.

Looking around me I could not help but admire the scenery around me. The Royal Court was a lot like I remembered; with that ancient feel that St. Vladimir's had with the towering buildings and the intricate stone architecture. Unlike St. Vlad's thought, these buildings make it well known that this was the seat of power and royalty among the Moroi. Even after all these years I was still impressed with this place.

While my classmates were all getting a tour of the Court as part of their indoctrination, I was able to go get out of it since I had already seen it all before. Lissa and I went to drop off our luggage in our rooms before heading out to grab something to eat. I was starving. The small snacks that they gave us on the plane were an insult to pregnant women everywhere.

Just as I went to lock the door to my room before we made our way to drop Lissa's stuff in hers, I jumped at the sound of a voice. Not just any voice, though. His words were thick and laced with his accent. A part of me melted as he said my name and grabbed my attention away from the door.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that I could have a word with you." He had on his perfect guardian's face and his words came out calm and confident. A moment passed and I quickly glanced at Lissa who was eyes the both of us. She smirked at me and before I could get in another sentence out to argue she spoke up.

"Well, I'll let you two talk. Rose, I'll meet you at the cafe when you're done." With a knowing look she smiled and stocked off with her luggage in hand. Talk to him Rose. You're eighteen now and out of school. Tell him about your crush on him. I could not help the small laugh that escaped my lips at her blunt thoughts. Since the day I told her about my feelings for Dimitri, leaving out the fact that we were already together, she had always encouraged me to let him know how I felt. It never occurred to her that my relationship with Dimitri could never be the same as her relationship with Christian, or anyone else for that matter. She had freedom to have a relationship. I did not.

Dimitri's hand brushed a piece of hair behind my ear that had fallen out of my hair tie. "I've missed you." His controlled face was not soft and his eyes showed me just how much he cared. There was also a sadness to them that made my heart ache.

"I've missed you too." His thumb stroked my cheek which caused my stomach to flutter. No matter what was going on between the two of us, no matter how many obstacles we faced, he still made me feel loved and wanted. I pulled away from him and opened my door for him to enter and as soon as it shut we were in each other's arms.

"You've been avoiding me," he whispered to me after a few silent minuets passed. I held him a little bit tighter hoping that when I told him why I was so distant lately that he would understand.

"I've had a lot to think about." My voice was so low that I was not sure if he heard me but he kissed my forehead and pulled us to the bed and sat me down on his lap, never breaking our hold.

"Do you know what you want to do?"

I nodded my head and took a quiet breath in. "They come first Dimitri. Lissa comes first. I cannot turn my back on her." I pulled back from his chest and looked at him, only I could not look into his eyes. I know I was going to hurt him with what I was about to say. "I'm not ready to be a mom. I would be terrible at it, just like how my mom was."

"Rose, that is not true. You would be a wonderful mother."

"No Dimitri, I won't. I would be too busy keeping Lissa safe that I would not be able to keep a child safe as well."

"But I will be there with you the whole way. You will not be alone."

I shook my head and stood up from his lap. "It will not work out. It's hard enough trying to keep us together. Something that we still haven't fully figured out."

"We can handle it Rose. I want us to try."

"How can we juggle our jobs and a baby when we can't even do it with our relationship?" I could see in he was getting upset now. Clearly he did not mean it when he said that he was okay with what I chose. The thought made me irritated at him.

"So what does this mean?" He asked, his brows furrowed above his now hard eyes.

"It means that in two days I have an appointment to do what I feel is best. It means that I will not give up everything that I have worked for all my life."

"What if I want you too keep it?"

"You told me you would be okay with whatever I chose. I'm going to hold you to that." With that said I opened the door for him to leave. I did not need to tell him to, he knew that I was done arguing about this. With a frustrated sigh he rushed out of the room just before my tears started to fall down my cheek. I might have just lost him for good this time.

After taking a moment to let the tears settle I made my way to the cafe to meet Lissa. I really did not want to go anymore but she was waiting and I hoped that having company would make me feel better. Sadly it did not. The moment she noticed my red and puffy eyes she bombarded me with questions.

"What happened! What did Dimitri Say? Did he hurt you? Are you okay? I am going to kill him!"

"Liss, breath. He didn't do anything. I just, I don't know. It's complicated." If ever I felt the need to tell her the truth it was right now but she was already upset so I decided that after the appointment I would tell her everything.

"How is it complicated? Did you tell him how you felt?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel Liss, it's just not the right time." I stood up from the chair I was sitting on, "I'm really hungry. Can we just eat and forget that all of this happened? Please?"

"Fine. But this conversation is far from over." I gave her a nod before ordering us some food. Lissa might not have been much help at making me feel better but food seemed to do the trick.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. I just want to take the time to thank all of you who have been reading this story. I know I have not been the best at updating every week like I hopped I could but I really want to try and update chapters more often. I'm not going to lie, these past two chapters have been really hard for me to write as it hits a little close to home for me as someone who is having trouble conceiving, but I should be able to write the next chapters without this problem. I have so much planned for this story and even have two or three more installments on for it afterwards. So thank you for being patient and I hope you all like this chapter. I am already writing the next one now.**


	10. What the hell was that?

_My fingers gripped tighter around my stake as I ran through the crowded streets of Court. It was difficult to make my way through the hundreds of fights that ensued all around me. Red eyes filled the my vision as I looked around for the only ones that mattered to me. I was stupid for separating from them. I should have stayed instead of securing the throne room. There were plenty on royal guards to keep Lissa and her family safe. I should have followed her when she asked me to. Those beautiful brown eyes should have been enough to convince me._

 _I was shoved down to the ground by another guardian who was thrown by a dark haired Strigoi. Quickly, the guardian picked the both of us up and gave me a nod asking if I was alright. I returned the nod before we tag teamed on the Strigoi. We came at him from both sides in hopes to make him hesitate. He took a second to size us up as we ran towards him. Deciding that the male guardian, Russle was his name, was the bigger threat he blocked him first. That was a big mistake that far too many people make. I was quicker and had more experience than he did. Before he would push Russle back away, my stake was already plunged into his chest._

 _"Have you seen Dimitri?" I asked him._

 _"Last I saw he was with Adrian. The Strigoi got through the guards keeping the children safe. They were taking them to the church."_

 _"Was anyone else with them?" He shook his head._

 _"I don't know. I only saw them two."_

 _"Okay thanks." My chest was heavy and my legs hurt like hell but I kept putting one in front of the other. I had to make it back to them before anything happened. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Taking out a few more Strigoi I was finally able to see the church up ahead. I could see Dimitri by the door, helping a group of at least ten children into the building. Once the last one was inside he was about to close the door when he saw me sprinting towards him._

 _That was when things took a turn. A red haired Strigoi now stood between me and the love of my life. I knew this Strigoi too. At least I knew her before she was captured three months ago._

 _"Rosemarie. How nice it is to see you." My eyes grew wide._

 _"Mom." My heart skipped a beat and it was hard to speak. "I thought you were dead."_

 _"No Rosemarie, I am very much alive." Her red eyes, the same shade as her hair, looked dark and malice. "It's ironic really. I brought you into this world and now I will be the one to take you away from it."_

 _"No one is taking Rose anywhere Janine." Dimitri was now behind my mother with his stake ready to take action. His muscled body was tense. My mother did not seem to care that he was there. Her focus was on me, and me alone._

 _She lunged at me but I was quick to block her attack. She moved on me again, and again I blocked her. She never gave me a chance to go on the offensive so I relied on Dimitri. He tried to get an opening to her chest but it was proven to be difficult._

 _With a blow to my rib cage, I lost my footing and crashed down to the floor. Dimitri kicked her on her side and but she caught his foot and threw him a few feet away from us. He hit his head on the way down and I felt a panic when I did not see him move. I did not have time to check on him as my mother made her way to me in an instant._

 _"You could have been great you know." She snared as I struggled to free myself. "You had all that potential but you gave it all away. And for what? A child?" Her hands made their way to my neck as she gripped it tightly. "I kept you and was still able to be great. Instead you became nothing." I was starting to see dots in my eyes when I heart the most beautiful sound in the world._

 _"She is something." The grip around my neck loosened and my mother pulled away from me and turned to the owner of the voice. She has beautiful thick, long dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, almost the color of chocolate. There was a fierce look in those eyes. One that said not to push her or you would regret it. The moment Janine took her attention from me and looked at this angel, she dug her stake through her chest, catching her off guard. "She's my mother."_

I woke up gasping for breath. My eyes had spots still in them and my hands were shaking as I brushed the beads of sweat from my forehead. "What the hell was that?" I whispered out loud to my empty room. The dream felt so real. I gently touched my neck as I could still feel my mother's grip. That girl. The angelic girl in the dream. She looked just like us. I moved my hands over my stomach. I could feel a small bump there that I never really noticed before. Was she who I was giving up? I shook my head and tried to get a grip of myself. I was thinking way too much about this.

Ever since I found out about being pregnant I fought it. I thought that having a child would ruin my plan for my life and would leave it meaningless but what if this dream was telling me that I really do not want that life anymore. In the dream I felt love for that girl. There was no regret about it. Would I regret giving her up?

I never really believed in this kind of stuff; fortune telling and knowing things about people beforehand, but for some reason I thought back to Rhonda and when she gave us all readings. Well, she gave Lissa and Dimitri readings. Mine was nothing that I did not already know. I remember her words clearly for all of our predictions. Lissa's told us that she was on the verge of a new beginning, a rebirth of great power and emotion. Clearly this was about her spirit powers. She was also told that power and leadership lie ahead of her. Something that told me that she would one day take the throne. Dimitri's reading was more heavyhearted. Rhonda told him that he would lose what he valued most. What if she meant this child? Would I be the thing that takes away what he values most?

I looked over to the clock on my side table. It was almost midnight and I had an hour before my appointment with the doctor. With a groan I shook the dream out of my head and went to take a much desired warm shower. When I got out I felt better and dressed quickly before heading out.

I tried my best to make sure no one saw me enter the hospital and opted to sit in the corner of the room where I waited to be called in. It only took a couple minuets for them to bring me into a room that had white and blue wallpaper. To say I was nervous was an understatement. When the doctor finally opened the door I had to quickly place my fidgeting hands on my side.

The doctor looked and seemed nice. She had blond hair that came to her shoulders and her grey eyes had no judgment in them when she looked at me.

"Hello Rosemarie, my name is Dr. Abshire. I have talked to Dr. Olendzki about your case and am all up to speed with your medical history and as to why you are here today. I would like to start with an ultrasound just to make sure everything is okay and then afterwards we can get started. Are there any questions you have before we continue?"

"Um, please, call me Rose." She gave me an understanding nod and started to set up the machine. I could not help but look at the monitor and think back to this morning. That dream really had me shook up.

"If I can have you lay down Rose," I did as she said and she lifted my shirt just enough to expose my little bump. I could not get the image of the angelic girl out of my head. She was so beautiful. So strong and graceful.

"This is going to be a little cold," She said as she applied the gel to my stomach. Moving the wand around a little bit my eyes looked at the monitor screen again and found myself amazed at what I was looking at. Dr. Abshire pointed to where the baby was and I was surprised at how emotional it made me. I never got to see the first ultrasound that Dr. Olendzki did since I was unconscious at the time. Seeing it now made me truly understand that this was real. There really was another human being in there. Not just any human being. One that I helped create.

Until this moment I really only thought about this baby as a thing. Now I saw it as a part of Dimitri and I. I could not help the few tears that traced down my cheek. I really wanted Dimitri by my side now. This was just as much as Dimitri's as it was mine, and I suddenly felt guilty for how I have handled things with his. Again, I thought about me being the one to take away what he values most?

What am I doing?

The few tears turned into many as I started to sob. I did not care that I had someone else in the room with me. I cannot do this. I cannot hurt him anymore. I pushed the doctor's hand away from my stomach and sat up.

"I can't do this. I can't do this." Dr. Abshire's had a concerned look on her face but it did not stop me from hoping off the bed. "I'm sorry. I can't go through with this. I want to keep her." The image of the girl was burning in my head. I want her. I want her and I want Dimitri to be by our side. I had to go find him. Without another word I ran out of the room.

* * *

 **So what do you think about Rose's dream? Do you think it was just her subconscious or did Rose get a glimpse of her future? As promised I am trying to update more often. Thank you to everyone who is reading, Please leave me your feedback and like always, suggestions are highly valued.**


	11. What is that supposed to mean?

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I needed to see him and apologize to him. I needed him to know that I want this with him and that I do not care about what happens with the guardians as long as our child is safe.

I stopped in front of Dimitri's room and knocked on the door, tears still falling from my face. When I did not get an answer I knocked louder.

"He's not here." I whipped my head around to see Lissa and Adrian walking up to me.

"What do you mean he's not here? Where is he?" They both held the same concerned look that Dr. Abshire gave me.

"We saw him earlier. He said he had been given some bad news and he had to leave. I don't know where he was going. He looked really sad." I looked at Lissa who was slowly approaching me. I must have looked crazy because she was being really cautions with her steps.

"When did you see him?" I try to wipe some of the tears from my face but more keep coming.

"He left an hour ago. Said he was making plans to board a plane. I'm sure you could catc―" Before Adrian could finish his sentence I rushed forward again only to be grabbed by the arm by Lissa.

"Wait Rose, What's going on?" Should I tell her everything that happened?

"I messed up Liss. I really messes up this time." Tears were still in my eyes as I shook my head. "I hurt him really bad."

"Rose, what happened?" I knew I owed it to Lissa to tell her the truth. I should have told it to her a long time ago. There was no denying it that I was going to need her support now that I've crewed everything up.

"After you left us the other day we had a fight. I said some things and he was really upset."

"What did you say?" She asked. I was lost for words and I was not sure how to tell her. I looked at Adrian who gave me an encouraging nod. Better to rip the bandage off and not beat around the bush.

"I, I told him I was getting an abortion." She looked at me confused for a second before her eyes widened as she registered what I said.

"Oh, Rose." There was pity in her voice as she glanced at my stomach. Then she looked back at me with sorrow. "Did you?"

"I did not go through with it." I said quickly.

"How did this happen? Well, I know how this happened, but when did this happen? Wait, no, How did this happen? You're both dhampir." I could not help my eyes from rolling. She was wasting what little time I had to find Dimitri. Luckily she did not see it.

"Lissa, I really need to find Dimitri."

"You told me that he did not know your feelings for him." You did not need to be shadow-kissed to her to know that she was mad now. "You lied to me."

"Lissa I cannot do this right now." I really needed to find Dimitri before his plane leaves.

"No! You have been shutting me out for too long now. It's time to tell me the truth." Her jade green eyes pierce me and I start to feel the darkness build inside me that I have been suppressing for a while now.

Adrian shifts in between us, "Look, this is no time for fighting." I feel something click in her head as she glares at him.

"you're not surprised by this." She looks at me and back at him. "You knew?" Hurt and anger. That is all I am getting from her now. No more sympathy from earlier. "You told Adrian but not me?"

"Lissa, I didn't. He figured it out before I knew."

"How do I know that you are not lying to me again?" I let out a frustrated sign. I could feel the darkness feeding my anger but there was little that could stop me from raising my voice at her.

"I never wanted to lie to you. I was his student. I could not tell anyone about Dimitri and I. We are not like you. We cannot flaunt our relationship to everyone."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She was yelling now, so I yelled back.

"It means that you get your happiness without consequences. It means that if you were in this situation, no one would bat an eye but for me people will see me nothing more as a blood whore! Do you think they will let me be your guardian after they find out? I will probably be sent to some commune to live my life like all the other blood whores!" It's something I feared long before Dimitri and I got ourselves into this situation. I had always had strong opinions about women who left the life of a guardian to take care of their children. Being in their shoes now, I am not sure how I should feel about them. Even saying the words 'blood whore' feels wrong on my tongue. I am becoming one of them after all, right?

My chest lowers and rises at my breathing steadies. It felt good to yell. The darkness I was feeling moments ago was starting to pass. I wondered if it was even spirit darkness at all or if it were my hormones going haywire. They kind of felt the same.

"No one will think of you as that. If anyone can prove them wrong it's you." Lissa's voice was calm now. She was still upset that I kept things from her thought. "Look at your own mom. She had you and is one of the most respected guardians around."

I lowered my head. Yeah, I could follow the steps of my mother, but look how that worked out for us. She was never there and it lead me to resent her. She all but gave me up and now that I am positive that I want to have this baby, I cannot do the same. "I will not be like my mother. This baby may have been unexpected but she will never feel unwanted like I had to." Saying these words made my hate myself for almost doing the exact opposite. I drew in a long breath of air. "I'm sorry I lied. I just did not know how to tell you."

She looked back at Adrian who looked relieved that we did not start pulling each other's hair. "If she didn't tell you, how did you find out?"

He nods his head at me, "Look closely at her."

Her eyes focused on my belly for a couple seconds and I could not help but feel a bit nervous but when her eyes bloomed wide a smile formed on both our lips.

"You have two auras!" She exclaimed as she looked back and forth at Adrian and I. "How did I not see that before?"

"You're still learning, cousin." He said, "You didn't see it because it's so small and faint. Just wait until Rose is further along. That's when you start to see more colors."

"Oh, Rose, this is so exciting! I'm going to be an aunt!" She was practically jumping up and down now which was good and all but I had waisted enough time. I needed to find Dimitri before he leaves and I never see him again.

"Adrian, you said Dimitri was going to get a plane an take off. Do you think it's left by now?"

"If we hurry we might make it before it takes off." The way the words came out I was not sure if he was trying to convince me or himself but I did not care. I had to make it in time.

With a nod I stocked forward, "Then we better hurry."

* * *

 **I know it's been a while but I've been quite the busy little bee the past couple weeks. Hope you like this chapter. I know it's not the chapter most of you were looking forward to but it was needed. I try to follow along with the books as much as possible/needed and in shadow-kissed Rose and Lissa have some unspoken issues that I felt needed to continue through this story. Thought this chapter was originally going to be written for later in the story, I felt like it was better placed here. What are you thoughts? Also, what do you think of Rose and the angered feeling she was having? Was it darkness for hormones? And just to throw in another question because I'm just really curious; What do you think of my chapter titles? Do they excite you to read the chapter? Did you realize that they were quotes written in the chapter?**


	12. What do we do now?

"He could have gone anywhere Rose, how are we supposed to find him in this place?" Lissa's eyes was fixed on the board that showcased the departure times at the airport. I had been asking myself the same question ever since we left Court. We had to be very cautious when we left, making sure no one would see us. Adrian, who had driven us here in his car, had to use spirit to make sure that the guardians at the gate would let us pass.

Yeah, Dimitri could have gone anywhere to get away but I knew exactly where he was heading. I know him too well to think otherwise. I looked at Lissa. Not thirty minuets ago we were practically screaming at each other but after we calmed down she did not hesitate to come help me find Dimitri. I tried to tell her and Adrian that they should stay at Court but they kept insisting that they could not let me go alone. If I'm being honest, I'm glad I'm not here alone in case things don't go well.

I scanned the board myself and when I finally found what I was looking for I smiled and pointed at it and practically yelled, "there, Russia. That's where he―"

No. no, no, no, no, no!

Right there in capitalized lettering read DEPARTED.

Breath Rose, take a deep breath... Good, now another one. I closed my eyes and tried to think. Okay, so his plane left. At least I know where he's going. I can follow him but how will I find him once I get there. I have no idea where his family lives. I can always ask around for anyone who might know where the Belikov family lives. That could take too long thought. I can't call Dimitri, I don't have a phone nor do I know what number to call. There is also the little issue that there probably won't be another flight to Russia until tomorrow.

"What do we do now?" Lissa asked. I opened my eyes to look at both of them.

"I don't know what to do. We're too late." My eyesight was starting to blur as tears weld up in my eyes.

"I can get you to Russia." Adrian chimed in. I tilted my head at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "I can have my families jet take you there."

Adrian made the set up call for the flight on the drive over to his parents private jet. Lissa and I had been bickering on the drive about her staying at Court. I told her that she needed to stay and let me go on my own but she was being stubborn and would not take no for an answer.

"You can't go alone. Not in your condition." She countered.

"My condition? I'm pregnant Lissa, not dying. I can take care of myself."

"Will you two stop arguing already," Adrian gave us pointed looks before focusing on the road again. "We're here." I looked out of the window and could see the jet just up ahead.

"Look Liss, if you go with me it will only put us at risk. I need you to stay safe. Please do this for me." I looked pleasingly at her and after a moment she nodded okay before getting out of the car and following Adrian and I to the jet.

"Here." Adrian said as he handed me a credit card. "You will have enough money on there for anything you need."

After saying my goodbyes and thanking them for their help, I got inside the jet and could not help but feel impatient. I needed to tell Dimitri that he was still going to be a father. I needed to tell him that I was sorry and that I love him. Placing a hand over my swollen belly, I closed my eyes and waited for the jet to take off. I made sure to check on on Lissa and make sure that she and Adrian got back to Court safe and sound, which they did.

Nine hours later I landed in Moscow, Russia. I had fallen asleep a number of times on the flight but my back was aching and I could never get comfortable enough to fully rest properly. Luckily the jet had a couple couches that I was able to sleep on or I would be feeling twenty times worse. After stretching my legs I got out and thanked the pilot, making sure to scan the area carefully. Using the card Adrian had given me, I got myself a room at motel a change of clothes, and some food. I knew that I had a long road ahead of me so I took the rest of the daylight to sleep before I started my search. Tomorrow I was heading to St. Petersburg. I knew that I had to find where Dimitri's family lived. I was certain that's where he was. The problem was that I had no clue as to where in Siberia that was.

When I got to the city I came across a club called the Nightingale. I remembered back in the U.S., the Nightingale was well known among rich Moroi who traveled abroad. With Ivory walls covered in gold scroll-work and molding, I could see why it was so popular. Elaborate chandeliers filled with real candles glittered in the air, lighting up the gold decor so that even in dim lighting, the whole establishment glistened.

I was hesitant at first to check the place out but I was already a three days into my search and I was growing impatient. There were a number of dhampir towns and communes in Russia but hardly any in Siberia, which made me believe most local Moroi would be familiar with Dimitri's birthplace. Unfortunately, my search was coming up short. It seemed like the Moroi who lived in human cities were very good at keeping themselves hidden so the Nightingale was my best chance.

On my third day staking out the club, which was not easy for an eighteen-year-old girl to blend in by the way, I was about to give up. It seemed like the club's only patrons were humans. As I sat across the room in my usual corner, picking at the expensive food in front of me that I always pretended to eat, I watched a group of Moroi. If anyone would know where a town of dhampirs lived, it would be male Moroi. I tried to get them alone to talk to them but their guardians never left their sight. Then one of the dhampir women left the table to walk up to the bar and I had a thought; who better to help be find this place than an actual blood whore?

I got to the bar and stood next to the woman, acting like I was waiting for the bartender. She was blond and wore a long dress covered in silver sequins. With the bartender distracted I leaned towards her.

"Do you speak English?" I asked.

She looked surprised as she gave me a once over, recognizing me as a dhampir. "Yes," she said warily.

"I'm looking for a town… a town where lots of dhampirs live, out in Siberia. Do you know what I'm talking about? I need to find it." Again she studied me, and I couldn't read her expression but her eyes lingered on my belly for longer than necessary.

"Got knocked up, didn't you." she said bluntly. I was hoping she would not notice. "Too bad for you." She turned away, her gaze back on the bartender.

"I have to find it. There's a man―"

"He's not worth it," she cut me off. The dhampir woman looked back at me. No doubt she thought I that I was just another dhampir girl who fooled around with a Moroi. If only she knew how different I was from from them.

"All Moroi men are the same. You're lucky if you ever see him again. It's too bad. You're so young." Her face might have been impassive, but there was sadness in her voice.

"I need to find this place. His family is there." I thought if I mentioned them then she might help me.

"You should still stay away from that place." She said, ignoring my words.

"You know where it is!" I exclaimed. "Please. You have to tell me. I have to get there!"

"Is there a problem?" Both she and I turned and looked into the fierce face of one of the guardians. He was staring me down and to be honest, it was pretty intimidating.

"No, no problem here. I was just leaving." I said with a straight face before I left the bar and walked out of the club.

As I walked through the crowds I thought that the guardian had followed me out, I could hear soft footsteps trailing behind me. I picked up my pace and darted around a few corners, one of which led me into a dark alley; the perfect ambush spot if I was going to get the drop on him instead of the ladder.

As soon as I stepped out of my shoes I hear the footsteps again, his shadow appearing on the ground in front of me. They stopped and I made my move.

"Okay," I exclaimed. "I only wanted to ask her some questions, so just back off or else―"

I froze. Instead of the guardian from the club, a human stood in front of me. A girl who looked no older than myself. She was about my height, with cropped dark blond hair and a navy blue trench coat that looked expensive. Underneath it, I could see nice dress pants and leather boots that looked as pricey as the coat. More startling still was that I recognized her. I'd seen her twice at the Nightingale, talking to the Moroi men. I didn't think much of her than but clearly I had been wrong to dismiss her.

"It's you, isn't it?" she asked in an American accent that shocked me. "You're the one who's been leaving Strigoi bodies around the city. I saw you back in the club tonight and knew it had to be you."

"I―" I didn't know how to respond. A human talking casually about Strigoi was unheard of.

"Look, you can't just do that, okay? Do you know what a pain in the ass it is for me to deal with? This internship is bad enough without you making a mess of it. The police found the body you left in the park, you know. You cannot even imagine how many strings I had to pull to cover that up."

"Who… who are you?" I asked. I remember the strigoi she was talking about. I had just come back from grabbing me a bite to ear from McDonalds and was heading back to my hotel room. I didn't realize I did anything wrong. What was I supposed to do? Drag him back to my room?

"Sydney," the girl said wearily. "My name's Sydney. I'm the Alchemist assigned here."

"The what?"

She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes at me. "Of course. That explains everything."

"No, not really," I said, starting to get irritated with her. "In fact, I think you're the one who has a lot of explaining to do."

"Are you some kind of test they sent here for me? Oh, man. That's it." I was getting angry now. I didn't like being chastised. I certainly didn't like being chastised by a human who made it sound like me killing Strigoi was a bad thing.

"Look, I don't know who you are or how you know about any of this, but I'm not going to stand here and―" Nausea rolled over me and no, it was not morning sickness. My hand immediately went for my silver stake I kept in my coat pocket. Sydney still wore that annoyed expression, but it was mingled with confusion now at the abrupt change in my posture. She was observant, I'd give her that.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're going to have another body to deal with," I said, just as the Strigoi attacked her.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I was really trying to get this chapter out on the 1st but I kept having to rewrite it so I made sure to give twice the words as my usual chapters! I needed to find a way to separate Lissa and Adrian from Rose so that she does on the trip herself (I even wrote a draft where they went along with her but I did not like how it turned out. It made things too complicated.) Like I said before, I want to intertwine the books as much as I can. This chapter pretty much does that. I also needed to introduce Sydney to Rose for reasons that will play out later and this was the only way to do it. I hope you all like it. I know some of you really wanted Rose to make it in time but everything is happening for a reason. I promise!**


End file.
